El Portal del Destino
by LaYdI tOmOe
Summary: Dos años han pasaso desde que Yusuke regreso. Todo parece estar en calma, pero en realidad lo esta? Que paso mientras Yusuke estaba en Makai? Y que tiene que ver en esto Hikari CHAP. 5 UP! GOMEN GOMEN! Toy falta de inspiracion... HAITUS!
1. Amor, Sueños y Recuerdos

**EL PORTAL DEL DESTINO**

**Por**

**Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe

* * *

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de YuyuHakusho pertenecen a Yoshiro Togashi_**

_**, yo solo los he tomado sin malas intenciones.**_

**

* * *

**

**  
N.A. Hola gente! por fin he vuelto, y con un nuevo fic. Este es de YYH, y es el primero que hago de esta serie, asi que no me maten, por lo que mas quieran! ñ.ñ, y bueno, lo de siempre. Hikari es un personaje inventado por mi. Lo primero que veran aqui, es que quise darle a la chica un aspecto gotico y rebelde. En el priximo capitulo sabran mas de ella, pues este capitulo es por decirlo asi, un prologo.**

**SIGNOS: **

**-****bla bla- dialogo**

**-_bla bla_- recuerdos, pensamientos, o cualquier cosa fuera de la realidad  
**

**_(N.A. bla bla_**** mis notas)**

**-.-.-.-.-.- BLA BLA -.-.-.-.-.- cambio de lugar/tiempo/espacio**

**_BLA BLA_**

**Bueno, en este fic veremos a la clasica pareja Yusuke/Keiko, aun que no va a ser la principal. Ademas tendremos otras parejas. Y la principal va a ser un Hiei/OC, por que la verdad yo no soy de las que escribe yaoi, y en especial de Kurama/Hiei.**

**Ahora si, comienzen a leer! n.n

* * *

**

**Prologo: Amor, Sueños y Recuerdos  
**

La visata de aquel paisaje era simplemente magico. Una puesta de sol hermosa, como solo la puedes observar el la playa. Y alli estaban todos. Si, me refiero al Urameshi-gumi y agragadas. Ellos se divertian jugando con el agua tibia y observaban la magia de aquella puesta de sol. Esa que parecia dedicada especialemente para los enamorados. Para los seis jovenes enamorados. Hablo de Yusuke, Keiko, Kazuma Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama y Botan. Estos ultimos tres eran los mas extraños, pues Yukina parecia que por primera vez en su vida parecia comenzar a enamorarse del muy atento Kazuma _**(N/A: xD, pero solo es asi con Yukina P)**_; Kurama estaba enamorado de Botan pero no sabia si decirselo o no, pues temia una negativa; y por su parte Botan estaba flechada hasta el centro con el dulce Kurama... pero Koenma-sama se lo habia dicho el dia que la habian contratado como una guia espiritual, ella no podia enamorarse, y eso le dolia mas que nada, aun que lo oculatba muy bien. Ademas ella pensaba que a la mejor Kurama ya tendria a una que otra enamorada por alli _**(N/A: y vaya que somos muchas... r)**_.

Ese era un dia especial, ese dia celebraron la llegada de Yusuke al mundo humano nuevamente. Todos estaban en el templo de Genkai. Comian, reian, bebian, y se divertian al maximo. Todo era perfecto.

En ese momento llego Koenma. Estaba transformado en el muchacho apuesto aquel. Sus ojos reflejaban la alegria mezclada con la preocupacion y la seriedad. Genkai se dio cuenta de esto.

-**Koenma, pasa algo?**- dijo despues de un rato, cuando ya todo estaba mas calmado.

-**Yo... eh...**- el Urameshi-gumi se puso atento, pues la voz de Koenma sonaba mas seria de lo normal-. **No, todo esta perfectamente... simplemente queria saludar a Yusuke ahora que ha vuelto,** -dijo simplemente. No entendia bien por que, pero el mal presentimiento que habia tenido hace rato habia desaparecido de repente.

**-.-.-.-.-.- EN ALGUN LEJANO LUGAR DEL MAKAI -.-.-.-.-.-**

-**Koenma ya nos ha detectado**- dijo una figura encapuchada con voz monotona, que miraba a travez de un espejo, a otra figura encapuchada, auque esta ultima con ligeras facciones femeninas y unas enormes alas de murcielago.

-**Perfecto**- dijo unta tercera figura encapuchada y sonrio maleficamente-. **Ahora ya sabemos que se va a poner alerta. Es solo cuestion de que llege el momemento.**

-**Debe tener 21 años ¿cierto?**-pregunto la segunda figura, y sin esperar respuesta agrego-** dos años seran sufucientes para prepararnos para cuando el portal sea abierto.**

**-.-.-.-.-.- DE VUELTA EN EL TEMPLO DE GENKAI ****-.-.-.-.-.-**

Koenma decidio irse luego de comprobar que todos estaban bien, aun que antes de irse llamo a Botan y le dijo un simple "se fue", mientras que sus ojos resplandecian tristemente. Botan quizo decierle algo que reconfortara al chico, pero el no se lo permitio, pues se fue antes de que la chica encontrara nada que decirle. Se despidio y se fue caminando. Y comenzo a recordar...

_**FLASH BACK**_

_De repente aparecieron un chica y varios tipos, de no muy buen aspecto, en un oscuro callejon._

_La chica era muy bella. Tenia un cabello lacio y negro como la noche; la Luna parecia robar unos destellos azules y plateados a este, amarrado en una cola alta. Su piel era casi tan blanca como la nieve. Vestia una minifalda negra, una blusa turquesa, unas arracadas grandes, una chaqueta corta color negro, y unas botas de tacon mediano y unos 5 cms debajo de la rodilla. Pero lo mas impactante de todo eran sus ojos, de un color gris hielo los cuales estaban delineados de color negro y los hacian resaltar aun mas. Ella no tendria mas de 17 años._

_**POR QUE NO SUPISTE ENTENDER A MI CORAZON  
LO QUE HABIA EN EL,  
POR QUE NO TUVISTE EL VALOR  
DE VER QUIEN SOY  
**__**POR QUE NO ESCUCHAS LO QUE ESTA TAN CERCA DE TI,  
SOLO EL RUIDO DE AFUERA  
Y YO, QUE ESTOY A UN LADO DESAPAREZCO PARA TI  
NO VOY A LLORAR Y DECIR, QUE NO MEREZCO ESTO  
POR QUE, ES PROBABLE QUE  
LO MEREZCO PERO NO LO QUIERO, POR ESO...**_

_Los tipos eran cuatro, mayores de 28 años al parecer, sus ropas sucias y desgarradas no les daban un buen aspecto. Sus ojos reflejaban la lujuria, y trataban de tocar de mas a la chica._

_-**Ven preciosa, divirtamonos un poco**- dijo uno de los hombres, acercandosele._

_-**NO!**- grito la chica, pero los hombres no cedieron. Comenzo a tener miedo, el cual se reflejo en sus ojos, y los hombres al darse cuenta rieron malevolamente y se le acercaron mas, mientras ella se segua alejando de ellos._

_Pero llego un momento en el que ya no pudo avanzar mas pues habia entrado sin querer a un callejon sin salida. Estaban demaciado cerca, ella comenzo a temblar, y lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos._

_-**Muajajaja... ya no tienes salida bella niña**- dijo el que parecia ser el lider._

_-**NOOOO!**- grito la chica. El miedo que sentia se torno en acciones involuntarias. Sus ojos tomaron completamente un color verde, y del suelo comenzaron a salir raices atando a los hombres._

_Una vez que ella sintio que no estaban cerro sus ojos y comenzo a correr. Las raices desaparecieron y los hombres calleron, y luego huyeron, gritando cosas como "es un fenomeno" "esta poseida por el diablo" "es un monstruo!"._

_**ME VOY, QUE LASTIMA PERO ADIOS  
ME DESPIDO DE TI Y  
ME VOY, QUE LASTIMA PERO ADIOS  
ME DESPIDO DE TI Y...**_

_Ella simplemente siguio corriendo, hasta llegar a un parque donde decidio descansar un poco, para retomar rumbo a su "casa" nuevamente._

_Pero antes de poder recuperar completamente aparecio una persona de cabello castaño, alto y ojos cafes. Vestia una especie de camisa al estilo chino color azul, y unos pantalones café. Lo mas extraño de el era que llevaba un chupon y en su frente estaban marcadas la letras "JR." _**(N/A: resumen... Koenma)**

_-**Creo que seria bueno que te alejaras un poco de esa gente que te trata de rara y vinieras conmigo. Mi padre, el Rey Enma, dice que debido a...**-lo dudo un poco.- **a tus poderes, es mejor que vivas al cuidado de el. Ademas te asignara a una maestra para que te enseñe a controlarlos.**_

_**POR QUE SE QUE ME ESPERA ALGO MEJOR  
ALGUIEN QUE SEPA DARME AMOR  
DE ESE QUE ENDULZA LA SAL  
Y HACE QUE SALGA EL SOL  
YO QUE PENSE QUE NUNCA ME IRIA DE TI  
QUE ES AMOR, DEL BUENODE TODA LA VIDA  
PERO HOY ENTENDI, QUE NO HAY SUFICIENTE PARA LOS DOS**_

_La chica quedo perpleja ante esto. No entendia di media palabra de lo que le habia dicho._

_-**Descuida, solo seran unos meses. Luego podras regresar, para que empieses a estudiar en la universidad. Ademas mi padre te dara un apartamento, y te conseguira un trabajo.**_

_-**Yo... ehhh...**- simplemente no entendia. Pero, un momento...- **COMO SABES TU QUE TENGO PODERES?**_

_-**Yo vi como accidentalmente usaste tus poderes para auyentar a esos hombres**_

_-**No lo se... todo es tan confuso**_

_-**Por eso vamos a ayudarte. Dime, cual es tu nombre?**_

_-**No lo se, no recuerdo casi nada de mi pasado. Recuerdo que mi abuelo, o eso creo que era, me llamaba Hikari.**_

_-**Bien Hikari, que dices?**_

_-**No tengo nada que perder**- penso ella.-** Esta bien** –dijo al fin._

**_NO VOY A LLORAR Y DECIR, QUE NO MEREZCO ESTO  
POR QUE, ES PROBLABLE QUE  
LO MEREZCO PERO NO LO QUIERO, POR ESO...  
ME VOY, QUE LASTIMA PERO ADIOS  
ME DESPIDO DE TI Y  
ME VOY, QUE LASTIMA PERO ADIOS  
ME DESPIDO DE TI... I I I..._**

**_(unas horas antes)_**

_-**Por que nunca me lo dijiste!**- gritaba furiosa la chica de ojos grises._

_-**Koenma solo queria protegerte**- decia con calma el Rey Enma._

_-**Protegerme de que? PROTEGERME DE LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME QUEDO DESPUES DE QUE MI MADRE MURIO?**- dijo mientras su voz se tornaba ligeramente quebrada y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas._

_-**Yo... no lo sabia...**-comenzo Koenma pero fue interrumpido._

_-**TU NUNCA SABES NADA... CREES QUE ME PROTEGES PERO LO UNICO QUE HACES ES LASTIMARME... PRIMERO MI MADRE MUERE Y AHORA QUE HE ENCONTRADO Y RECORDADO A LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME IMPORTA Y QUE SE PREOCUPA POR MI, LA QUIERES ALEJAR DE MI?**- Hikari ya no lo soportaba, no solo Él le habia borrado la memoria para que no "sufriera" y ahora que la habia recuperado, no la querian dejar verlo._

_-**Por favor, entiende que el no es lo mejor para ti**- le dijo el Rey Enma._

_-**AH! Y A CASO SU HIJO LO ES? CREER QUE SOY UNA NIÑA TODAVIA?**- Hikari a sus ya 19 años, no se le podia engañar tan facilmente.- **SE MUY BIEN QUE QUIERE QUE YO ME COMPROMETA CON SU HIJO PARA QUEDARME AQUÍ Y QUE LA PROFECIA DEL PORTAL JAMAS SE CUMPLA! Pues no! me voy!**- y diciendo esto, unas alas aparecieron en sus espalda, y se fue volando._

_-**Creo que no fue muy bueno de tu parte querer alejarla de lo unico que le queda, y usarme a mi para retenerla en este mundo**- dijo Koenma duramente a su padre._

_**ME VOY, QUE LASTIMA PERO ADIOS  
ME DESPIDO DE TI Y  
ME VOY, QUE LASTIMA PERO ADIOS  
ME DESPIDO DE TI Y...  
ME VOY, QUE LASTIMA PERO ADIOS  
ME DESPIDO DE TI Y  
ME VOY, QUE LASTIMA PERO ADIOS  
ME DESPIDO DE TI Y ME VOY**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Koenma en verdad se sentia mal por lo que le habia hecho a Hikari, una chica que aparte de hermosa, era muy inteligente y poderosa, pues con sus poderes mentales podia crear lo que quisiera o mover cualquier cosa a su antojo.

**-.-.-.-.-.- EN OTRA PARTE, CASI 2 AÑOS DESPUES -.-.-.-.-.-**

Yusuke y Keiko caminiban al departamento de esta ultima, para descansar un rato, pues para Yusuke ya era muy trarde y sabia que no podria regresar a su casa a esa hora, ademas al dia siguiente, que era sabado, habian decido reunirse en el parque a hablar de que habia sido de cada uno. Era cierto que se veian a veces, pero hacia tiempo que no hacian una reunion donde estubieran todos juntos.

Yusuke tomo un pijama de unos de los que habia dejado en casa de Keiko, pues no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en el departamento de esta. Mientras tanto Keiko tomaba un vaso de leche del refrigerador, y se dirigia a su cuarto a descansar, pero antes de hacerlo, paso unas sabanas y una almohada a Yusuke.

-**en verdad estas comodo alli?**-pregunto Keiko aun no muy convencida.

-**por supuesto, he dormido en lugares peores**-respondio Yusuke.

-**esta bien, pasa buenas noches.**

-**buenas noches Keiko.**

Pero antes de que ella entrara a su cuarto, se dirigio rapidamente hacia ella y dio un suave beso en sus labios que ella no esperaba, y algo pasmada ella entro en su habitacion.

Keiko se acosto a dormir. Estaba teniendo un sueño "normal" cuando de repente ese sueño se transformo en algo muy diferente. Vio a una chica que creia haber visto antes en compañía de Kurama. Esta tomaba a un niño de unos 6 años, mientras que una especie de personas con alas de murcielagos la atacaban, y un escudo de energia la protegia. Luego de eso, el escudo desaparecia, a ella le aparecian unas bellas alas de angel, y dejaba al niño dentro de el campo de proteccion, justo donde estaban ella y los demas del Urameshi-gumi...

Keiko desperto agitada, no podia olvidar la mirada llena de tristeza y felicidad mezcladas en los ojos de aquella chica. Les habia dedicado una sonrisa, dulce y pura. Keiko se dio cuenta que sus ropas estaban empapadas de sudor, se cambio y se fue a lavar la cara. Pero aun temblaba ligeramente, asi que decidio tomar algo frio para calmar ese mal presentimiento que sentia. Hacia un calor propio de comienzos de verano. Keiko vestia una camisa negra de tirantes y un short como su pijama. Camino quedamente hacia a cocina, esperando no despertar a Yusuke. Entro y encendio la luz, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Yusuke que estaba sentado en la mesa y viendo a traves de la ventana abierta. Este se volteo de inmediato al ver que la luz se encendia, y se encontro con una vision que la dejo pasmado por un momento. Alli estaba Keiko, con una blusa negra de tirantes y unos shorts algo cortos.

-**que haces aquí?**- pregunto Yusuke, saliendo de su estupor.

-**yo... venia por un vaso de agua**- dijo Keiko, trando de controlar sus nervios, pues Yusuke estaba simplemente en pantalones- **y tu que haces aquí?**-

-**hace mucho calor, asi que vine a tomar algo de aire. ¿qué te pasa?**- dijo Yusuke en tono preocupado, pues a Keiko le temblaban ligeramente las manos.

-**nada**- mintio ella, pero en ese justo momento en el que servia el agua, le volvio a vernir a la mente los ojos de la chica, su mirada. Y dejo caer el vaso, haciendose este añicos.

-**Keiko! Estas bien?**- dijo aprtandola de los pedazos de vidrio para que no se cortara.

-**si...**-respondio, ahora lo estaba. El solo hecho de que el la abrazara habia hecho que ese mal presentimiento se alejara y se sintiera segura en los brazos de su novio. Se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-**que pasa Keiko?**- pregunto el pasmado.

-**solo... recorde algo que soñe... bueno, fue como una pesadilla, pero ya paso... ya me siento mejor**- dijo separandose de el y sonriendole. Pero Yusuke, aun un poco serio, cargo y la llevo a su cuarto, donde la sento en la cama, salio y regreso poco despues con otro vaso con agua. Se lo dio y ella bebio. Luego dejo el vaso en su mesita de noche. Yusuke se sento a la par de ella.

-**te sientes mejor?**

-**si**

-**bueno, duermete ya, yo me voy a dormir tambien.**

-**no, espera**- dijo Keiko tomando su muñeca-. **Quedate a dormir aquí.**

-**¿junto a ti?**- dijo sentandose de nuevo a la par de ella. Ella asintio con la cabeza.

-**a tu lado me siento segura, y ya no tengo miedo de volver a ver aquella pesadilla**

-**esta bien**- dijo, y luego la beso, mientras se recostaban y se cubrian solo con una sabana delgada. Yusuke la abrazo por la cintura, mientras que ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos y ponia sus manos en el fuerte pecho de el. Y asi se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**TERMINADO EL39 DE MAYO DE 2006, HORA 5:12 **

Bueno este capitulo, o mas bien prologo, me quedo medio extraño, creo yo. En este fic, el grupo de malos se va a llamar Ankoku-gumi. Fingiremos en este fic que Yusuke y los demas tiene **19 años**, cuando Yusuke regresa, por que no se que edad tienen cuando el regresa. Como vieron en este capitulo, pero no en todos los capitulos, por que tampoco va a ser un song-fic. A todas las personas que leyeron mi fic de Problemas, muchas gracias por sus RR.

Y a todas las personas que estan leyendo este fic, por favor, dejenme un RR. Aun que ustedes no lo crean, los RR ayudan mucho a los escritores a seguir con sus fics. Por favor! No les toma ni cinco minutos escribirlo, y me sentire muy agradecida con ustedes si lo hacen. -

_"You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

**_Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe_**

**_(Tomoe-chan para los amigos) _**

PD: Yuka-chan, ya puedes leer el fic y decirme que te parece. Espero ver un RR tuyo pronto**_  
_**


	2. Algo en común

**EL PORTAL DEL DESTINO**

**Por**

**Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de YuyuHakusho pertenecen a Yoshiro Togashi, yo solo los he tomado prestados, sin intenciones de lucro.**

* * *

N.A. Hola gente! por fin regrese! Solo espero que no me maten por haberme tardado tanto. A la persona que le dije que iba a subir el capitulo el domingo... no recuerdo cual, lo lamento muchisimo! Pero es que tuve una pequeña pelea con mi musa, por que me daba ideas pero no encontraba la manera de darles sentido en la historia XD.

Lo bueno es que ya aquí esta el fic, asi que espero que se lo disfruten n.n

**SIGNOS:**

**-bla bla- dialogo**

**-_bla bla_- recuerdos, pensamientos, o cualquier cosa fuera de la realidad**

**_(N.A. bla bla)_ mis notas**

**_-BLA BLA-_ letra de la cancion del cap. (perdon si no puse que significaba esto en el cap. anterior, espero que si le hallan entendido ñ.ñU)**

**Ahora si, disfruten leyendo este chap! n.n**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Algo en común. 

Una chica de ojos grises dormia placidamente en su cama. Su cabello negro con destellos azules estaba desparramado por toda la almohada. En su rostro , de tez clara, se reflejaba claramente la felicidad. La personita a la par suya supuso que estaba soñando, o mas bien recordanlo, lo que habian vivido con EL. La personita se subio en la cama donde ella dormia. Y sin previo aviso comenzo a saltar en la cama, gritando alegremente.

-**Hi-chan! Hi-chan! Levantate Hi-chan! Vamos a ver a mama! Vamos a ver a mama!**- decia con un grito alegre un niño de unos 7 años, de cabellera rubia oscura, ojos celestes y tez clara y pecosa.

-**hum!-** protesto la chica.- **por que tanto alboroto?**

-**Anda Hi-chan! Prometiste que hoy iriamos a ver a mama**- reclamo el niño.

-**Esta bien, ya deja de saltar y deja que me arregle.**

Hikari se levanto de su comfortable cama, y se dirigio a su armario. De este saco una blusa simple de botones y de color crema, unos jeans y ropa interior. Entro en el baño junto con sus cosas y tomo una rapida ducha. Al terminar se cambio y salio nuevamente a su cuarto. Peino su cabello y lo recogio un una cola alta. Decidio usar un maquillaje simple, que consistia en lip gloss y delineado negro, que resaltaba sus ojos grises.

Se dirigio a la cocina, y al pasar frente al equipo de sonido lo encendio. Camino hacia el refrigerador, y lo abrio. En ese momento entro el niño de ojos celestes y mirada dulce.

-**Akira-chan, ya arreglaste tu cama?-** pregunto al niño.

-**Ya**- respondio el niño

-**Pusiste tu ropa sucia en el sesto?**

-**Si**

-**Vaya, hoy si que me has sorprendido**- dijo la chica, que ciertamente lo estaba.

-**Es que estoy muy ansioso por ir a ver a mi mama!**

-**Jajajaja, si, ya me di cuenta. Bueno, ahora ven y ayudame a hacer el desayuno, que tu padre vendra por nosotros en... media hora**- dijo Hikari.

Tardaron menos de media hora en desayunar, asi que los unico que les quedaba era esperar.

**

* * *

**

Keiko desperto y vio que Yusuke tenia tambien estaba despierto, pero parecia pensativo. Lentamente se acerco y lo beso, y el rapidamente le correspondio.

-**Buenos dias, dormilona**- dijo Yusuke luego de que el beso acabo.

-**Buenos dias, "señor yo pienso mucho"-** dijo Keiko haciendo un mohín gracioso, y levantandose de la cama.

-**Ah! Con que con esas estamos**- respondio Yusuke, persiguiendo a Keiko por todo el apartamento.

Cuando la alcanzó, la agarró por la cintura, la acerco mucho a él y le dijo en un susurro:

-**Ahora me las vas a pagar**

-**A si? Y como?**- pregunto Keiko siguiendole el juego.

-**Así**- respondio el, y comenzo a besarla apasionadamente, mientras ella se derretia con sus dulces caricias, perdia el control y acariciaba la espalda y torso de Yusuke.

Su fuego se apagó cuando oyeron la alarma que indicaba que eran las 9:00 AM.

-**Creo... que debemos... arreglarnos**- dijo Keiko entrecortadamente, recobrando la cordura.

-**Está bien**- dijo Yusuke con voz ronca, mientras se regañaba mentalmente, pues jamas habia perdido asi el control. Aun que con ella no podia evitarlo, era lo unico que le faltaba en la vida. Tenia un excelente trabajo, que disfrutaba y tenia muy buena paga; su madre estaba tratando de salir de su vicio con la bebida, y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

Yusuke se vistio con unos jeans y una playera color negro, mientras que Keiko se puso unos jeans ajustados, una blusa sin magas y color celeste claro, y unos tenis.

Luego de arreglarse y desayunar, Yusuke y Keiko salieron a comprar lo que les faltaba para su picnic por la tarde.

-**Keiko, por favor adelantate a comprar lo que falta**- dijo Yusuke mientras llegaban al centro comercial.

-**Tu a donde iras?**

-**Ire por la comida**

-**Esta bien. No tardes mucho**- dijo Keiko con una sonrisa y le dio un beso.

Yusuke entro en uno de los restaurantes mas famosos de Tokyo, mientras meseros y otras personas del personal le decia cosas como "Bienvenido Sr. Urameshi" o "Que gusto verle hoy Sr. Urameshi" y hacian una reverencia.

Yusuke se dirigio al recibidor de gerencia.

-**Buen dia Sr. Hanagisawa**- dijo Yusuke.- **Vengo por lo que dejé ayer.**

-**Buen dia. Aquí esta**- dijo amablemente el gerente.-** Pase un buen dia**- y le entrego una canasta de picnic algo grande.

Yusuke salio del restaurante y se dirigio a la tienda que estaba enfrente. Ya alli, una de las jovenes que atendia el local se le acerco mirandolo embobada, y quien no lo haria, Yusuke a sus 21 años era u joven muy apuesto, y bastante famoso por su profesion.

-**Pase por aquí, señor**- dijo la joven, nerviosa y muy apenada, mientras lo conducia a una parte selecta de la tienda, donde habia un señor de unos 70 años, pero bien conservado.

-**Que bueno verlo aquí, joven Urameshi**- dijo el hombre con un tono jovial.

-**Buenos dias señor Aizawa**- dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa, mientras la muchacha se retiraba.

-**Mis muchachas se van decepcionar suando sepan la noticia**- meciono el hombre.

Yusuke rio, mientras recibia el paquetito que le tendia el Sr. Aizawa.

-**Ha llegado poco despues de que se fue ayer**- conto el hombre mientras caminaban a la salida del local.

-**Muchas gracias, ah! Y saludeme a sus nietas**- dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa.

-**Adios, y buena suerte muchacho!**

**

* * *

**

Keiko se encontraba viendo ropa para bebes, dentro del supermercado que habia en el centro comercial. Imaginaba como serian sus hijos con Yusuke. Niños fuertes y valientes como su padre, pero con el cabello y ojos de su madre, y niñas buenas, amables y dulces como su madre, pero con los ojos y cabello de su padre.

Keiko no entendia porque Yusuke siempre se reprimia, y nunca dejaba que _**eso**_ pasara.

¿Acaso el tenia miedo? Ja, que ironica sonaba la pregunta, Yusuke, una de las personas mas valientes que ella conocia ¿le tenia miedo al matrimonio? eso era imposible. Aun que la verdad es que no encontraba algo que explicara por que no se daba prisa.

-**Deben ser mis estudios**- penso al fin Keiko, pero de pronto volvio a ver aquellos ojos grises que vio en sus sueño. Sintio miedo por un momento y luego se sintio debil. Por suerte Yusuke acababa de llegar y la habia abrazado por atrás, sin saber lo que a ella le pasaba, y ella lo agradecio, por que de no haber sido por que el la estaba abrazando, ella habria caido desplomada. Keiko cerro los ojos un momento tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

-**Estas bien?-** pregunto Yusuke a su oido.

-**Si**- mintio ella.- **Solo fue un mareo, pero ya se me paso.**

Tomo la canasta donde llevaba unas aguas gaseosas, pero Yusuke se la quito y le dijo:

-**Mejor que no hagas mucho esfuerzo, acabas de sufrir un mareo.**

-**Esta bien**- le respondio ella, mientras que se aferraba al brazo libre de Yusuke y se acurrucaba contra el.

**

* * *

Hikari corrio lo mas rapido que pudo al telefono publico mas cercano. Saco unas fichas de su bolso y marco un numero telefonico. Debia decirle a Mark, un norteamericano que estaba viviendo en Tokyo y que era su representante, que Alice, su hermana, la habian dado de alta en el hospital y que hoy podrian cantar juntas en el club. **

-_**Aló?**-_ se oyó una voz al otro lado del telefono.

-**Hola Mark, adivina las buenas nuevas**- dijo Hikari con voz alegre.

-_**No me digas! Supongo que Alice por fin ha salido del hospital, que excelente noticia**!-_ dijo Mark.

-**En efecto, has suponido perfectamente. A Alice la han dado de alta y hoy podra cantar con nosotros!**- dijo Hikari euforica.

-**_Entonces las veo allá por ahí de las 6 de la tarde?-_** pregunto Mark.

-**Si, eso creo. Nos vemos**- y dicho esto ambos colgaron. Hikari rebusco en su bolso y encontro otras fichas. Lo penso un momento, pero al final se decidio. Marco un numero telefonico diferente y espero a que este fuera contestado.

-**_Aló?_**- se oyó del otro lado del auricular la inconfundible voz de Kurama.

**

* * *

Una vez más el Urameshi-gumi y agregadas se habian reunido en un bosque no muy lejos del mar, por lo que el amiente era calido, pero fresco a la vez. **

Todos estaban sentados comiendo de lo que Yusuke y Keiko habian llevado.

-**Me sorprendes, Urameshi**- dijo Kuwabara, luego de termnarse uno de sus sandwiches.- Quien diria que encontrarias un buen trabajo, o mejor aun, que llegarias a ser uno de los chefs mas jovenes y reconocidos de Japon. Que cambiarias las peleas por un trabajo. Ja ja ja ja.

-**Todos hemos cambiado**- dijo Kurama melancolico.- **No lo crees asi Hiei.**

El aludido dio un respingo y respondio con su comun "hn", mientras que seguia comiendo esa comida ningen que Kurama le habia dicho que se llamaban "swandichs", o algo asi sono.

Todos rieron. Era la primera vez que podian ver a Hiei sorprenderse.

De repente, un sonido, que desatinaba por completo con el cantar de las aves y el rugir del mar, se oyo.

Kurama saco un celular, vio que era una llama de un numero desconocido, pero aun asi contesto, no sin antes disculparse por dejarlos un momento, para poder contestar.

-**Aló?**-dijo Kurama.

-**_HOLA!_**- se oyó la voz de una chica que gritaba. Y aun que estaba algo alejado de los chicos, todos pudieron oir perfectamente la voz de la femina.

-**Hola, que pasa, ocurrealgo malo?-** pregunto.

-_**No, por lo contrario, todo bueno**_- dijo Hikari feliz.-**_ Hoy dieron de alta a Alice y podra cantar con nosotros en el Hard Rock Caffee._**

-**Wow, que excelente noticia.**

-**_Si, verdad. Entonces¿te veré alla?_**- preguntó Hikari, ilusionada. Kurama hacia un tiempo le habia dicho que el dia que su hermana saliera del hospital y pudiera cantar, las iria a ver a ambas.

-**Supongo, pero espero que no te importe que lleve unos cuantos amigos.**

-**_Cuantos amigos?_**

-**Hum, unos 6 amigos más.**

-**_Y los conozco?_**

-**No lo creo.**

-**_Mmmm... no importa. Entonces, nos vemos._**

-**Nos vemos**,- dijo Kurama y colgó.

-**Y bien? Quien era?**- preguntó Yusuke, mientras Kurama se iba a sentar a la par suya nuevamente.- **Tenia voz de mujer¿acaso era tu novia?**

Kurama rió, mientras que nadie, excepto él, se daba cuenta de que Botan parecia celosa.

-**No, es solo una amiga**- aclaró él.

-**Mjm... claro**- dijo Kuwabara.

-**Ya son casi las seis, ahora que hacemos?-** preguntó Botan.

-**Vamos a dar un paseo por Tokyo**- sugirió Yukina.

-**Por supuesto, mi amada Yukina**- dijo Kuwabara tomandola de la manos, mientras un leve sonrojo se posaba en las mejillas de esta.

-**Deberias medir tu distancia**- dijo Hiei entre dientes, y solo audible por Kurama, que rió bajito.

-**Lo lamento, pero yo no podre acompañarlos**- se disculpo la mayor de los Kuwabara, mientras que tiraba el cigarrillo que acababa de terminarse.

-**Que lastima**- dijo Keiko, sinceramente.

-**Kazuma**- dijo Shizuru. El aludido se puso regido ante este llamado de su hermana, pues sonaba a que iba a recibir una reprimenda o algo por el estilo.

-**Diviertete-** sonrio Shizuru, y dicho esto, se fue.

-**Y a ella que le pasa?-** pregunto Botan, rompiendo el silencio que habia creado la acción previa de Shizuru.

-**No lo se**- dijo sin mentir Kuwabara.- **Pero ha estado asi desde que comenzo a salir con un tal Eichi.**

Keiko sabia algo de esto, pero decidio callar. Estaba segura de que era mejor de que Shizuru les contara todo.

Todos quedaron de acurdo, y se sorprendieron cuando Hiei tambien decidio acompañarlos.

Iban caminando cerca de un templo, donde habia una feria, por lo que Kurama aprovechó el bullicio para hablar con Hiei, mientras los demás iban a ver que habia en la feria.

-**Escuchaste mi conversación por telefono, cierto?-** preguntó Kurama sin rodeos.

-**Hn**

-**Si querias verla, me hubiaras dicho.**

**-¿Quién es Alice?-** dijo Hiei, cambiando de tema.

Kurama rió.-**Mejor se lo preguntas a ella.**

-**Hn**- respondio Hiei simplemente.

Yusuke, Kuwabara y las chicas volvieron a donde estaban ellos. Keiko y Botan llevaban unos algodones de azúcar, y Yukina un peluche de un perrito que Kuwabara habia ganado para ella.

-**Apenas son las 8:30 ¿a dónde vamos?-** preguntó Yusuke.

-**que tal si vamos al Hard Rock Caffee?-** sugirió Kuarama.

-**Pero la entrada alli es muy cara**- dijo Keiko.

-**Bueno.. tengo contactos alli y puedo entrar... hum... gratis**- admitió Kurama.

-**Acaso es la chica que te llamó?-** preguntó Kuwabara picaramente.

-**Eh... este... si**

-**Seria buena idea**- dijo Botan.

Todos la apoyaron, y se sorprendieron por segunda vez; Hiei decidio acompañarlos, aun que casi todos supusieron mal, al pensar que iba para proteger a Yukina, pues su relacion con Kazuma Kuwabara parecia tomar direcciones conyugales, cosa que a Hiei no le agradaba nada en absoluto.

Al llegar al lugar vieron un hombre de unos 50 años, fornido, de tez tostada y uniforme de guardaespaldas en la entrada.

Kurama se acerco a este y le dijo:

-**Buenas noches, Joe**- el hombre dio un respingo y vio al joven, y sus acompañantes, que tenia a la par suya.

-**Buenas noches, Minamino-sama**- dijo el hombre saliendo de su asombro.- **Hikari-sama a dejado un pase especial para usted y sus acompañantes.**

-**Si, gracias. Por cierto, Alice-chan volvio hoy verdad?-** dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

-**Si, Minamino-sama**- respondio el hombre, y en sus hojos brillo la felicidad, mientras abria la puerta y los dejaba pasar.

El edificio del Hard Rock Caffee tenia 2 plantas. Enelprimer nivel habia un restaurante, en el segundo una disco-bar, donde tocaba la banda del lugar.

Los chicos se dirigieron al segundo piso, pues era donde Kurama se encontraria con Hikari.

Alli vieron, al nada mas entrar, que habia un ambiente muy animado y fiestero, con musica movida del momento. Buscaron una mesa vacia, al rededor de la pista de baile y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que habia una mesa especialmente reservada para ellos cerca de la tarima, donde habian unos instrumentos y unos microfonos. La musica que habia estado sonando termino, y en ese momento las luces se apagaron, solo quedando una encendida, y alumbrando a un hombre de unos 28 años, con un smoking azul marino y una camisa celeste palido. El hombre en si era muy apuesto, y lo que mas resaltaba de el era su brillante cabello rubio, que hacia una perfecta combinacion con sus ojos verdes.

-**Muy buenas noches tengan todos**- dijo el joven con una sonrisa, mietras que muchas de las chicas se quedaban embobadas con solo verlo.- **Hoy tengo el gusto, y la felicidad de anuncarles que Alice por fin a regresado con nosotros, y esta misma noche podran verla en el show!**

Todos los presentes vitorearon la noticia. Se notaba que todos recibian con alegria la noticia. Las luces se apagaron nuevamente, solo para encenderse de nuevo y mostrar a la banda del Hard Rock Caffee.

-**Buenas noches, Tokyo**- dijo una de las vocalistas. El grupo estaba conformado por un baterista, un gitarrista, una bajista, y dos vocalistas. Se podria haber dicho que las vocalistas eran gemelas, pues eran casi iguales, de no ser por que una de ellas, la que acababa de hablar, se miraba un poco mas grande que la otra, por unos cuantos años.

-**Me alegro mucho de por verlos de nuevo, y poder cantar en este nuestro grupo... Constelacion 06!-** volvio a hablar la vocalista, mientras que todos gritaban con la sola mencion del nombre del grupo. Yusuke incluso pudo ver que Keiko tambien gritaba. A la mejor ella debia conocer a aquel grupo.

-**Esta noche nos la vamos a pasar de lo mejor, y todos celebrando el regreso de mi hermana Alice!**- dijo por fin la otra vocalista.-** Asi que... comencemos!**

La luces de la pista de baile se apagaron y las unicas luces que iluminaban el lugar eran las dos que iluminaban a cada una de las vocalistas. Casi todos en el Urameshi-gumi (incluyendo a las chicas) pensaban en el porque se les hacia conocida menor de las vocalistas.

-**Un minuto mas  
es una eternidad  
pasa lento como un año  
pues sin ti el tiempo me hace daño**- cantó Alice.

-**Aun no sale el sol  
y esta habitacion  
huele a monotonia  
por las horas sin tu compañia**- le siguió su hemana menor, lamas jovende las vocalistas,Hikari.

-**Con tu luz se llena mi vida  
alimentas mi religion  
dia a dia**- canto nuevamente Alice.

-**Todo lo que necesito  
tus labios lo entienden mejor  
junto a ti descubro el camino  
junto a ti descanso y el cielo...  
Deja de llover**- cantaron Hikari y Alice a dueto.

-**Otro dia mas que mi corazon  
le da vuelta al calendario  
ya ves que el amor se vive a diario**- canto Hikari.

-**Y por conviccion  
doy todo por ti  
no te pido nada a cambio  
mas que tu te pierdas en mis brazos**- siguió Alice.

-**Tu mirar mi fe mi armonia  
guias cada paso que doy  
dia a dia**- cantó de nuevo Hikari.

-**Todo lo que necesito  
tus labios lo entienden mejor  
junto a ti descubro el camino  
junto a ti descansa el cielo..  
Todo lo que necesito  
tus labios lo entienden mejor  
junto a ti descubro el camino  
junto a ti descansa el cielo...  
Deja de llover**- volvieron a cantar a dueto Hikari y Alice.

-**Deja de llover...-** cantó por ultima vez Hikari, mientras todos, incluso nuestros protagonistas, les aplaudian.

Y en ese momento, todos los que habian estado pensando, cayeron en la cuenta de por que se les hacia tan conocida aquella chica. Pues de una manera u otra, conocian a la gran vocalistas del grupo Constelacion 06, Hikari.

* * *

**TERMINADO EL 27 DE JUNIO DE 2006, HORA 7:50 A.M.**

**N.A:** Hola! Espero que este capitulo le haya gustado n.n, estuvo más largo ¿no?... y pensaba hacerlo mas largo todavia, pero decidi que mejor no, pues para eso entonces tendria que usar dos canciones, y el problema seria que ambas iban a tener que ir intercaladas una con otra e iba a ser un gran rollo. Mejor asi. En el capitulo anterior olvide poner el nombre de la canción, bueno, pues esa fue "Me voy" de Julieta Venegas, de su disco "Limon y Sal". La cancion de este capitulo es "Deja de llover" del grupo Ha-Ash, del primer disco (del cual no recuerdo el nombre, si alguien lo sabe, por favor diganmelo), y es ua canción que nunca salio, según recuerdo yo.

**Agradesco los RRde:** **shunforever **(gracias por ser seguidora de este fic, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo), **Rockergirl-sk** (si, una profecia, pronto sabran de que hablo; espero este capitulo haya tenido menos faltas de orto, pues me esforce mucho en ello, aun asi creo que por alli se me escaparon unas cuantas), **anita** (gracias por escribir, espero que hayas disfrutado este chap. n.n), **SaGa** (gracias por el monton de elogios n/n, ojala este capitulo haya estado mas interesante aun), **Lian Black** (MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS POR TU RR AMIGA! ojala te haya gustado este capitulo... y por favor... sigue tus fics, que estan super interesantes!), y a mi queridisima amiga **Keiko Urameshi** (ARIGATO! en verdad agradesco mucho tu RR, ojala tehaya gustado este otro poco de Kei/Yus en este capitulo, y ahora con mas misterio! Ojala continues tu fic pronto, y no te preocupes por como escribirlo, ya llegara de golpe esa inspiracion amiga).

Espero que tú, si tú, el/la que esta del otro lado de la pantalla, me deje un RR, que no te quita mucho tiempo, con tu opinion, comentario, sugerencia, tumatazo, platanazo, abucheada, o lo que sea sobre este capitulo.

**Sugerencia del capitulo:** si les gusta la pareja de Kei/Yus les sugieron lean el fic de mi amiga **Keiko Urameshi** (Kei-chan, te estoy haciendo promocion XD) **Una Antigua Profecia** (y dale con las profecias XD)

h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 0 6 4 7 3 7 / 1 /

**Se despide,**

**Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe**

_"You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

PD: Yuka-chan... sigo sin ver señas de ti por este fic


	3. Importante no chap

**OK OK OK! Les pido perdon a todos por si no actualizo en algun tiempo, pero acabo de recibir calificaciones en el colegio, y no me fue tan bien que digamos, por lo que se me ha prohibido usar la computadora y el Internet. Eso quiere decir que no podre actualizar lo capitulos de este fic pronto, como le habia prometido a varias personas por alli. Gomen en verdad, pero les prometo que en todo el tiempo que no pueda actulizar, seguire escribiendo los capitulos en un cuaderno. Asi, para cuando vuelva a tener permiso, ya solo van a ser de pasarlos a la PC y subirlos aqui n.n En verdad espero que me perdonen, y muchas gracias por apoyar mi fic, y ser pacientes.**

**Atte,**

**Tomoe-chan (Dark-Hotau-Tomoe)**

_"You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

**PD: para que no esten chequeando a cada rato este fic por si hay un nuevo capitulo, les sugiero que en la parte de abajo hay una barra de seleccion que dice "Submit Review". Denle click a la flechita que esta para abajo y seleccionen lo que dice "Add Story to Story Alert" y asi Fanfiction les avisara despues cuando yo ya alla subido el siguiente capitulo n.n**


	4. Te recuerdo aun

**EL PORTAL DEL DESTINO**

**Por**

**Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de YuyuHakusho pertenecen a Yoshiro Togashi, yo solo los he tomado prestados, sin intenciones de lucro.**

* * *

**N.A.** POR FIN! YA PUDE ACTUALIZAR!... Hola?... hay alguien por alli que todavia quiera leer este fic? Ojala que si, por que le he hechado muchas granas a este chap. para que todos lo dosfruten, y tambien es una forma de disculparme por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

**SIGNOS:**

**-bla bla- dialogo**

**-_bla bla_- recuerdos, pensamientos, o cualquier cosa fuera de la realidad**

**_(N.A. bla bla)_ mis notas**

**_-BLA BLA-_ letra de la cancion del cap.**

**Ahora si, disfruten leyendo este chap! n.n**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 2: Te recuerdo aun**

Hikari estaba en la parte trasera y oculta del escenario. Y por primera vez en su vida, estaba nerviosa. Kurama le habia dicho que llevaria a unos amigos. Eso le ponia nerviosa. No el que Kurama llevara a sus amigos, sino que creia saber quien era uno de estos. **_Esa_** persona que ella creia conocer la ponia nerviosa.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, llego el turno de pasar a escena. Respiro hondo y salió.

Habia mucha gente, pero no le costo reconocer a Kurama. Este se encontraba en una mesa que ella les habia resarvado, junto con sus amigos. Y ella se sorprendio cuando se dio cuenta de que los conocia a casi todos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hikari y Alice terminaron de canta "Deja de Llover". Luego de que los aplausos cesaron, Hikari habló de nuevo.

-**Me alegra mucho saber que todos ustedes siguen siendo un publico fiel y que siguen apoyando a mi hermana. Asi que supongo que querran escucharla nuevamante como solista**

En respuesta, el publico aplaudio con fuerza, mientras Hikari salia.

Se escucharon los primeros acordes de una cancion, y la mayoria de las parejas se dirigieron a la pista de baile; mas los invitados de Hikari no se movieron de su lugar, pues sabian que en ese momento ella llegaria a saludarlos y seguramente se sabria que todos la conocian.

-**Hola**- dijo Hikari al llegar a su mesa.

-**Hola**- respondio Kurama, levantandose de su silla.- **Bueno, creo que mejor los presento. Chicos, ella es Hikari Zion, amiga mia de hace un tiempo. Hikari, ellos son...**

-**Yo se quienes son**- dijo Hikari interrumpiendolo.

-**Ah¿si?**- pregunto Kurama con una cara de sorprendido. Volteo a ver a sus amigos y vio que la mayoria asentia con la cabeza.

-**Bueno, entonces podrias explicarnos como es que nos conoces a todos**-dijo Kurama, mientras ella tomaba asiento.

-**Bueno, a casi todos**- agregó ella.- **Supongo que es mejor de que comienza de lo mas facil de explicar.**

Los demas asintieron, indicandole que podia comenza.

-**A Keiko-chan la conozco de la Prepatoria. Asisti a la misma preparatoria que ella, y aun que ibamos en diferentes secciones nos llevabamos bien. Recuerdo que Keiko-chan siempre iba a ver mis practicas con el coro de la preparatoria**-hizo una pausa mientras Keiko asentia con la cabeza.- **Por eso mismo tambien conoci a Kuwabara-kun.**

-**Y luego de la graduación, casi de repente, dejamos de saber de ti**-dijo el aludido.

-**Si, yo... decidi buscar a mi familia, que yo creia... muerta**- repuso ella. Kurama, que escuchaba en silencio, sabia que esta era una mentira a medias.

-**Luego conoci a Yusuke, unos meses despues de haber encontrado a mi hermana y mi abuelo. A Yusuke-kun lo conoci por que el padre de Keiko-chan habia descubierto que el,**- apunto a Yusuke-** era un excelente chef. El Sr. Yukimura hablo con mi abuelo y mi abuelo le consiguio el puesto de ayudante de chef en el restaurante en el que trabaja ahora.**

-**Si, y luego de eso, la persona a la que yo ayudaba dijo que se debia ir a otro pais, asi que me escojio a mi para ocupar su puesto, el puesto de chef principal**- confirmo Yusuke con una sonrisa.- **Por cierto, me alegra saber que tu hermana ya esta mejor.**

-**Gracias**- dijo Hikari mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amable. Dio un suspiro antes de continuar.

-**A Kurama lo conozco desde hace casi dos años. El me ayudo a encontrar a mi familia y me a ayudado en todo**- hizo una pausa y lo miro con dulzura. Botan sintio que su estomago se retorcia, pero no era el hambre, eran los celos.- **Es como un segundo hermano para mi.**

Kurama sonrio. Ella ya se lo habia dicho antes.

-**Botan**- dijo Hikari de repente,- **se ve que no has cambiado en nada.**

Y en especial en tus sentimientos, pensó, mientras la aludida daba un respingo.

-**¿cómo es que conoces a Botan?**- pregunto Keiko.

-**Bueno, pues yo conozco a Botan por K...**- comenzó Hikari.

-**Nos conocemos por Kurama**- interrumpio la Guia del Reikai. Creo que aun no es el momento, Hikari, pensó Botan.

Y como si la aludida le hubiera leido el pensamiento, le siguio la corriente.

-**Es cierto. En una de las tantas vueltas de aquí a alla, buscando trabajo, casi al mismo tiempo que encontre a mi familia, me tope con ella y con Kurama, y asi fue como nos conocimos**- termino ella.

-**¿Y ya conocias a Hiei?**- dijo Botan de repente. Kurama se sorprendio de que la Guia de Reikai preguntara esto; no es que ella fuera ingenua, pero nadie mas se habia dado cuenta de que Hiei parecia ya saber todo lo que Hikari habia dicho.

-**Si**- dijo Hikari. Hiei se sorprendio de la respuesta de ella. Acaso estaba enojada con el? O simplemente lo habia olvidado y dejado por algun ningen?. Este simple pensamiento le hizo sentir tristeza, miedo y furia al mismo tiempo.

-**Y como se conocieron?**- pregunto Keiko. Kurama miro hacia su amigo que tenia el seño fruncido y una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Y estaba seguro de que estaba bloquendo su mente para que **_nadie_** puediera leer sus pensamientos.

-**Bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo**- comenzo Hikari.-**Yo...hey!**- protesto a quien fuera que le habia tirado una especie de maletin en frente. Ella volteo a ver a la persona que habia hecho esto y se encontro con unos intensos ojos color verde agua y cabello rubio. En sus brazos llevaba a un niño de unos 6 ó 7 años, cabello rubio oscuro, y de tez clara y llena de pecas en su carita de angel, mientras el niño dormia placidamente.

-**Kai! Me sorprendiste**- dijo Hikari al joven de unos 28 años que estaba en frente de ella.

-**Lo siento, pero es hora de que subas a escena**- dijo Kai simplemente.

-**Eh... claro**- respondio Hikari- **Pero antes...**- Hikari se puso en pie y dejando la frase incompleta se acerco a él. Hiei sintio una especie de dragón dormido en su estomago gruñir ante esta acción. Por que esta tan cerca de él, pensó.

Hikari estiro los brazos y parecia que lo iba a abrazar, pero en vez de eso, él separo al niño dormido de sí, y se lo dio a ella para que lo cargara.

Ella teniendo al pequeño en brazos, apoyo la cabeza de este en su hombro y susurro a su oido:

-**Akira-chan... despierta.**

El niño fruncio la nariz en forma de respuesta y lentamente abrio los ojos.

-**¿Donde esta papa?**- fue lo primero que preguntó el niño al despertar. Kai se acerco a Hikari.

-**Recuerdas que te prometi que verias como le cerraba el pico a esa cualquiera?**- pregunto Hikari.

-**Hai**- respondio el niño.-** Ya es hora?**

-**Hum, ya casi**- respondio Hikari, mientras bajaba al niño, y este tomaba la mano que su padre le ofrecia.

-**Vamos a apoyar a Hi-chan desde cerca, te parece?**- pregunto Kai, mientras se alejaban de alli y se perdian entre la gente.

-**Y ellos son...?**- pregunto Kuwabara.

-**Ese era Akira-chan?**- esta vez fue Yusuke quien preguntó.

Ella afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-**Se mira mas grande de la edad que tiene, verdad?**- la cuestiono el muchacho de nuevo, y ella volvia a afirmar de la misma manera.

-**Lamento dejarlos asi nada mas, pero tengo que trabajar. Los veo dentro de...**-consulto su reloj-**... una hora, si quieren esperarme.**

-**Claro**- respondio Keiko por todos, que estaban de acuerdo con ella.

-**Espero que lo disfruten!**- dijo mientras se dirigia a una puerta donde, suponian, estaban los camerinos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hikari entro en el camerino que compartia con Alice. Se retoco su maquillaje y saco del maletin la ropa que su hermana le habia escojido y lo preparo.

Cantaria unas cinco o seis canciones y luego tendria que volver para cambiarse y arreglarse para la compretencia. **_Esa_** cualquiera se las iba a pagar.

Ya habia llegado, y era obvio para ella que Alice ya necesitaba un remplazo. La cancion que Alice estaba interpretando terminó y entonces entro Kai, que era el presentador del lugar.

-**Bien. Ahora, para darle un descanso a Alice, Hikari y Kenji vendran a enamorarnos con su clasico toque romantico movido. Parejas, pasenla bien!**- dijo Kai en forma de presentacion, mientras que Hikari entraba en el escenario, y se situaba en frente del su microfono. Un chico de la misma edad que ella entro y se situo a la par de ella. El chico en si no estaba tan mal. Su cabello liso y café oscuro estaba desordenado, casi como si fuera a proposito. Sus ojos eran deun color miel y su tez era tostada. Vestia unos jeans y una playera verde oscuro.

-**Como estan todos? Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de las canciones de Alice. Y ahora, para todo ese monton de enamorados y parejas, las siguientes canciones son para ustedes**- hablo Kenji.

-**Bueno, la primera cancion es un éxito de un grupo que esta sonando mucho en América. La canción se llama "Este Corazón". Es muy buena, y si la escuchan atentamente, entenderan que tiene un significado muy bonito- **dijo Hikari.**  
**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FLASH BACK(S)**

Hiei se encontraba recostado en las ramas de un arbol frondoso, en lo profundo de uno de los bosques del Makai, mientras observaba al horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos. De repente se escucho un ruido entre uno de los matorrales cercanos. Agarro la empuñadura de su katana, en espera del monstruo idiota que se habia atrevido a irrumpir en el lugar él estaba. Los matorralos se movieron más y dieron paso a una chica de no mas de 15 años, o al menos esa edad aparentaba.

Lo que alguna vez habia sido un hermoso vestido de color lila, ahora estaba todo rasgado por la parte de abajo, manchado con lodo y rasguñones, que tambien tenia en sus brazos y piernas. Su cabello, que alguna vez estubo arreglado en un bello peinado, ahora estaba enredado con ramitas y todo desacomodado.

La chica, a pesar de parecer ningen, era muy bella, incluso toda desarreglada como iba. Hiei no sabia si ese era su color de piel o no, pero la chica estaba muy palida. La chica parecia respirar con dificultad, y sin previo aviso, cerro sus ojos, mientras caia desmayada en el humedo suelo de ese claro de bosque.

Hiei, presa de su curiosidad, bajo de su escondite y decidio inspeccionar a la "ningen".

Se dio cuanta de que estaba muy herida, y sus mejillas tanto como su frente tenian un color sonrojado, que contrastaba con lo palido de su piel. Sudaba un poco y estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

El podria dejarla alli, pero habia algo en el que se lo impedia. Que era eso? Decidio que la cuidaria, a la mejor luego sabria por que.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_COMO PODER RECUPERA TU AMOR  
COMO SACAR LA TRISTEZA DE MI CORAZÓN   
MI MUNDO SOLO GIRA POR TI  
COMO SANAR ESTE PROFUNDO DOLOR  
SIENTO CORRER POR MIS VENAS TU RESPIRACION  
ESTOY TAN CONECTADA A TI  
QUE HASTA EN MIS SUEÑOS TE VEO  
SIN TI YO ME MUERO_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hikari se sentia terrible. Aun tenia los ojos cerrados, pero sentia una especie de manta cubrirla, el duro y humedo suelo en su espalda, un olor a hierbas y comida, y algo humedo en su frente. Sus parpados pesaban como sacos de arena, pero aun asi se obligo a abrirlos. Al hacerlo se encontro en una cueva iluminada por una fogata donde, ademas, se estaban cocinando unos pescados, y del otro lado, un joven que vestia de negro se encontraba sentado.

Hikari se levanto de golpe y al hacerlo un terrible mareo la sacudio. Respiro profundo, y cuando paso, hablo:

-**¿Quién eres y que hago aquí?**- demando Hikari.

-**Hn**- respondio Hiei. Lo penso un momento, y hablo nuevamente:

-**Me llamo Hiei, soy un youkai del fuego, y te traje aquí por que te desmayaste en el claro donde yo estaba descansando.**

-**Hn...**- ella escudriñoen los ojos color rubi de el, y luego añadio-** ¿y por que no me dejaste alli?**

-**pues... puede que talvez te pueda veder o me puedas servir de algo**- dijo el simplemente, mas para evadirla que por que fuera verdad.

Hikari se enojo, pero respiro profundo, debia controlarse. Luego con aire resignado dijo:

-**Pues ahora que ya he despartado, me puedes vender.**

-**Te puedo sugerir al Ankoku-gumi; te pagarian mucho por entregarme**- dijo ella con odio y resentimiento.

-**¿Para que querrian a una simple ningen esos youkais?**- pregunto en tono de burla, pero se sorprendio cuando ella se comenzo a reir.

-**Una ningen... jajaja...**-rio Hiakri con fuerza.

-**Creo que mejor me presento, antes de que me sigas confundiendo**- dijo ella con calma.

-**Me llamo Zion (apellido) Hikari Kyoko (nombres); sou una hanyou, hija de una humana descendiente de un hanyou del aire; y de un youkai con poderes psiquicos.**

-**Asi que leiste mi mente**- dedujo Hiei.

-**Asi es**- admitio la chica.

-**Hn. Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo.**

-**Yo... solo queria saber si lo que decias era verdad**- replico ella.-** Yo... me he vuelto muy desconfiada...**- se levanto y se dirigio a la salida de la cueva, por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna llena,-** despues de... de...**- su voz se quebro y no pudo seguir hablando. Hiei se acerco a ella por detrás y ella se dio la vuelta, le tiro los brazos encima y se puso a llorar.

Hiei se impacto, pero contrario a lo que su mente le decia, que era alejarla, la abrazo para reconfortarla.

El llanto ceso mientras ella se aferraba a el mas debilmente y se quedaba dormida. El la cargo y la recosto donde estaba antes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Y ESTE CORAZON QUE TE ROBASTE CUANDO TE MARCHASTE  
Y TE PARCHASTE CON MIS BESOS  
CON MIS BESOS Y MIS SUEÑOS  
Y ESTE CORAZON ESTA LATIENDO CADA VEZ MAS LENTO  
Y ESTOY SINTIENDO EN MIS ADENTROS  
COMO EL FUEGO NO SE APAGO  
NO SE APAGO...**_**  
**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado¿cinco meses¿seis?. No lo sabia a ciencia cierta habian pasado casi seis meses desde que Hiei habia encontrado, ayudado y conocido a Hikari. Desde ese esntonces, y aun no sabia bien por que, ella le acompañaba.

El le habia enseñado a sobrevivir en Makai; ella le habia enseñado sobre la vida en Ningenkai. Ella habia aprendido a ser fria y sin piedad contra sus oponentes; el habia aprendido a abrirse poco a poco y a hablar mas con ella. Ella le habia contado sobre su vida, su familia, el ataque, y casi toda su vida; el le habia contado de su vida y su hermana. El sentia que a ella le podia contar, le podia confiar sus secretos y sus problemas. Ella le habia enseñado a confiar en ella; con ella se sentia bien y la... la...

La amaba.

Ya no podia negarselo a si mismi. Desde hacia dias venia preguntandose lo mismo, preguntandose que era ese sentimiento hacia la chica, esa chica dulce y amable, pero a la vez fuerte y con carácter para enfrentar todo, esa misma que en ese preciso momento estaba ayudando a una youkai a tener a su bebe.

Un llanto de bebe se oyo y minutos despues Hikari salio de la cueva donde se habia realizado el parto. Ella sudaba un poco y se secaba con un trozo de tela de lo que habia sido su vestido, pues ahora vestia unos pantalones arriba de la rodilla, ajustados y de color negro, unos zapatos negros y sencillos al estilo arabe, y una playera negra, corta y ajustada a su cuerpo, de una tela resistente.

Hikari termino de secarse y le sonrio a Hiei. Este se sonrojo un poco, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Regreso media hora despues con bastante comida. Hikari se encontraba dentro de la cueva, donde la joven youkai, que ya se habia recuperado, se preparaba para partir.

-**Gracias por tu ayuda**- dijo la joven youkai.

-**Demo... no deberias descansar un poco mas?**- protesto Hikari.

La joven youkai nego con la cabeza.

-**Debo regresar con mi pareja**- dijo simplemente.

Hikari se resigno

-**Hai. Solo recuerda que si necesitas ayuda... buscanos.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**COMO CALMAR ESTA PROFUNDA OBSECION  
COMO LE EXPLICO A MI ALMA QUE SE TERMINO  
ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO POR TI  
QUE HASTA EN MIS SUEÑOS TE VEO  
SIN TI YO ME MUERO**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hiei y Hikari comian en silencio.

**-Te oi**- dijo la chica de repente.

-**Hn?**

-C**uando... cuando estaba ayudando a la youkai... estabas tan concentrado que olvidaste cerrar tu mente como siempre lo haces**- su tono de voz iba disminuyendo a cada palabra, hasta ser un susurro, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, aunque nada comparado con el sonrojo de Hiei.

El giro su vista hacia la salida de la cueva. De repente Hikari se sento a su lado y tomo su menton, obligandolo a verla.

-**Dime si eso es cierto**- dijo ella, con un tono casi suplicante. Como respuesta el desvio la mirada. Ella solto su menon y puso esa misma mano en su mejilla.

-**No tengas miedo de tus sentimientos**- dijo en un tono suave, mientras se acercaba mas a el.

-**Como... no puedes leer mi mente**- replico Hiei, evadiendo lo que ella le habia dicho.

-**Hiei... no me evadas, y ... no evadas tus sentimientos**- le dijo ella.-** Y no, no lei tus pensamientos, tus ojos reflejan tu temor. Deja a tu corazon sentir**- dijo mientras ponia su otra mano en su pecho.

-**Demo... yo...**

-**Hiei, amar no te va a hacer menos fuerte, incluso, podrias hacerte mucho mas fuerte.**

-**Hn...**

-**Dejame ayudarte Hiei, dejame enseñarte**- dijo ella con tono suplicante. Hiei levanto la vista y vio en los ojos de ella un brillo de... ¿amor?

Si, ella lo amaba. Lo amaba a él, el Niño Prohibido de las Koorime, que nadie nunca le amo.

Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

-**Hai...**-respondio al final Hiei en un susurro.

Se acercaban cada vez mas, cuando un fuerte temblor sacudio la tierra. Una pelea de algunos youkais, supusieron. Pero decidieron proseguir con lo que habian comenzado. Sentian sus corazones latir a mil por hora. Rozaron sus labios timidamente, pero Hiei tomo iniciativa y la beso como nadie nunca la habian besado; con amor, pasion, ternura y posecion.

Alli quedaron acostados, abrazados y en silencio, solo oyendo el crepitar del fuego.

-**Hikari...**- comenzo Hiei.

-**Dime**- respondio la aludida.

-**Yo... yo...**

No podia decirlo.

-**Dilo Hiei**- dijo ella con voz queda; sus ojos suplicaban oirlo.

-**Hikari... te... te amo...**

Hikari le sonrio y lo beso.

-**Yo tambien te amo Hiei.**

Ella se acurruco en su pecho, el la abrazo y asis e quedaron dormidos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Y ESTE CORAZON QUE TE ROBASTE CUANDO TE MARCHASTE  
Y TE PARCHASTE CON MIS BESOS  
CON MIS BESOS Y MIS SUEÑOS  
Y ESTE CORAZON ESTA LATIENDO CADA VEZ MAS LENTO  
Y ESTOY SINTIENDO EN MIS ADENTROS  
COMO EL FUEGO NO SE APAGO  
NO SE APAGO...**_

_**Y ESTE CORAZON...**_

_**Y ESTE CORAZON QUE TE ROBASTE CUANDO TE MARCHASTE  
Y TE PARCHASTE CON MIS BESOS  
CON MIS BESOS Y MIS SUEÑOS  
Y ESTE CORAZON ESTA LATIENDO CADA VEZ MAS LENTO  
Y ESTOY SINTIENDO EN MIS ADENTROS  
COMO EL FUEGO NO SE APAGO**_

Al acabar la cancion todo mundo aplaudia. Hikari y Kenji cantaron otras canciones, entre ellas "Por Besarte" del grupo LU y "Un mundo ideal" de Gisela y David Bustamante. Al cantar ellos estas canciones (pues habian sonado una tras otra) Kuwabara preguntó:

-**Estan ellos actuando?**- pues parecia como si de verdad fueran novios o algo por el estilo.

-**Si**- respondió Kurama.-** A ellos se les da bien estas cosas**- dijo y sonrio. Si supieras todo lo que oculta, pensó. Pero decirselos o no era su decisión.

-**Bueno amigos**- dijo dijo Kai despues de que Hikari y Kenji salieran del escenario.-** Ahora tendremos un party time, en lo que arreglamos el escenario pare "El Reto".**

Mucha gente aplaudió, y mucha mas se puso a bailar.

Los chicos (y chicas) sabian, de algun modo, que debian quedarse a ver le tan famoso "Reto". Mientras tanto las chicas habian decidido ir a bailar un rato.

Despues de casi media hora, Kai salio de nuevo al escenario, en la parte mas cerca a la pista de baile, mietras las chicas regresaban a la mesa.

-**Luego de media hora, porfin "El Reto" va a comenzar!**- dijo Kai animadamente.- **Demosle la bienvenida a la retadora: "MYSTIK"!**

El nombre de la joven aparecio reflejado por un proyector, por detrás de Kai, mientras que la chica entraba.

Tendria unos 23 ó 24 años, de tez morena clara, y pelo extrañamente morado. Su aspecto era grotesco, casi vulgar, con una minifalda a la cadera, de lona, plizada y que media si muy larga unos 20 cm. Su blusa era straples, roja y unos 5 cm arriba de su ombligo. Y en este (el ombrigo) tenia un pircing algo grande de una mano con una señal obsena. Llevaba unas botas negras con plataforma, de tacon bastante alto, y unas mallas del mismo color.

Estaba pintada exageradamente, y de su cabello, enrollado en un yoyo, salian mechones por todos lados.

Hikari la vio desde la parte oculta del escenario.

-**Ella es tan...**- comenzo en un susurro Hikari.

-**Combinacion de fresa, ricula, rockera y vendida?**- dijo una voz detrás de ella, tambien en un susurro.

Hikari dio un respingo y se volteo.

-**Kenji...**- parpadeo varias veces para alejar las lagrimas.-** Gracias.**

Kenji simplemente la abrazo.

-**De nada.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**TERMINADO EL  
**

**N.A: **Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo. En este meramos primero un poco de la historia de como Hikari conoce a la mayoria de nuestros protagonistas. Tambien vemos un poco de los celos de Hiei, y luego el por que de sus celos y su historia con Hikari. Y luego esta Kenji. Pareciera como si se amaran. No dire nada por el momento de ellos, a su momento lo sabran. La cancion de este capitulo es "Este corazón" del grupo RBD, de no se que disco por que la verdad no soy muy fan de ellos, simplemente me gusto la cancion. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

**Agradesco los RR de: Yuka-chan**,** Kei-chan** y de **Kari.**

**Sugerencia del capitulo: Simplemente ¿amigos? **de **Daulaci Serv. Serie: **Card Captor Sakura.** Personajes:** Eriol/Tomoyo y Sakura/Shaoran.

w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 8 7 0 9 8 9 / 1 /

**Se despide,**

**Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe**

_"You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_


	5. Un reto y una peticion

**EL PORTAL DEL DESTINO**

**Por**

**Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Yuu yuu Hakusho pertenecen a Yoshiro Togashi, yo solo los he tomado prestados, sin intenciones de lucro.**

* * *

**N.A.** NO ME MATEN! GOMEN POR TARDARME TANTO! Casi un mes! Ok, mas de un mes. Si lo se, pero les aseguro que la espera merece la pena.

Aun que pensandolo bien, recuerdo haber puesto en el summary que no iba a actualizar hasta recibir 5 RR. Como sea, me agarro la yo no se que, sentimentalismo o algo asi llamenlo y mejor lo publique aun que no ma hayan llegado los 5 RR.

En fin! a leer se ha dicho! n.n

**SIGNOS:**

**-bla bla- dialogo**

**-_bla bla_- recuerdos, pensamientos, o cualquier cosa fuera de la realidad**

**_(N.A. bla bla)_ mis notas**

**_-BLA BLA-_ letra de la cancion del cap.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 3: Un reto y una peticion**

Vendida, eso era Mystik. Ella la habia retado a ver quien era la que mas "atraia" al publico, el tan famoso "Reto". ¿Acaso ella creia que podria ganarle con un baile sensual? Mystik sabia que no le ganaria a Alice, por eso la habia retado a ella ¿y creia que le iba a ganar¡JA! Primero dejaba de llamarse Hikari Zion.

-**Lista?-** le susurro su hermana a su oido. Hikari asintio.

-**Ve, ganale y hazme sentir orgullosa de mi hermanita-** dijo Alice, a tiempo que Hikari se volteaba y Alice la abrazaba. Cuando Hikari le devolvio el abrazo ella sintio que su hermana tenia algo en una de sus manos.

-**Que...?- **comenzo Alice, cuando se soltaron de su abrazo.

Hikari nego con la cabeza antes de que su hermana terminara la pregunta.

-**Se acerca...- **dijo simplemente, mientras seponia unos guantes negros que solo le cubrian el inicio de los dedos. Y antes de que Alice pudiera decirle nada mas, desde el escenario se escucho:

-**Y ahora con nosotros, la retada: "ICY PRINCESS"!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-¿Mystik?-** pregunto Kuwabara a Keiko.**-¿No es ella...?**

-**Si**- respondio Keiko antes de que este terminara de preguntar.-** Ella era una de las integrantes de las SN, el grupo que antes se presentaba aquí, hace poco mas de año y medio**- agrego al ver la mayoria de caras interrogantes.

**-¿Las SN?-** preguntó Botan.

-**Las "Super Nenas"-** dijo Keiko, casi con desprecio. Todos interpretaron eso como un signo de que no eran buenas personas, pues Keiko casi nunca hablaba mal de nadie.

-**Y que quiere decir "Nenas"?-** pregunto Yusuke.

-**Es una palabrea en idioma español y que en este caso significa chicas... ehm... bien dotadas, podriamos decirlo asi**- explico Kurama.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Keiko resoplo. Acababa de terminar la presentacion de Mystik. Habia sido acompañada porotras dos ex-SN, mientras "cantaban" y "bailaban" la cancion de "No me Importa" del grupo RBD. Igual que siempre el baile. ¿Acaso no recordaba que por eso las habian cambiado?

Una de ellas practicamente se le habia tirado en cima a un chico y otra le habia qitado practicamente la camisa a otro.

Ahora solo esperaba que la retada, que suponia era Hikari, lo hiciera mejor.

Kai salio nuevamente al escenario.

-**Y ahora con nosotros, la retada: "ICY PRINCESS"!-** dijo Kai.

-**Hikari? Ella es Icy Princess?-** dijo de repente Kurama sorprendido.

-**jijiji... sigue usando ese apodo?-** pregunto Keiko al aire.

-**Y por que ese nombre?-** pregunto Hiei de repente.

Todos lo voltearon a ver.

-**Por que rechazaba a todo hombre que se le declaraba o le pidiera salir. Todos decian que tenia el corazon de hielo, por la manera en que los rechazaba**- respondio Keiko ignorando el asombro que habia causado aquella pregunta por parte de Hiei.

-**Hn-** fue lo unico que dijo Hiei. Y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada mas, Hikari salio nuevamente al escenario.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-**El escenario es todo tuyo Icy Princess**- dijo Kai, y acto seguido salio.

-**Gracias**- dijo ella a media voz. Esta era una de las pocas veces que se sentia nerviosa en un escenario, pero no podia evitarlo. Todo era y tenia que ser perfecto para ganarle a Mystik.

Respiro hondo, contuvo el aire por un momento, y lo solto. Ya estaba lista.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-**Se ve presciosa, no crees?-** pregunto Alice en un susurro a su amado esposo Kai, quienes estaban sentados en una mesa a la par de la de nuestros chicos y chicas del Urameshi-gumi, junto con su unico hijo, Akira.

-**Si, casi tanto como su hermana**- le susurro Kai en respuesta.

Hikari vestia un pantalon tipo pescador, ajustado en la parte de abajo, un poco suelto en la parte de los muslos y a la cadera, de color caqui (como café) y con 3 pares debolsas flojas a los lados.

Su blusa era negra con manga corta, un pequeño cuello en V, estampado tipo urbano y con letras tipo grafiti que decian "Icy Princess", en color azul electrico y celeste hielo; le quedaba algo corta, por lo que enseñaba un poco de su casi inexistente estomago. Iba maquillada muy ligeramernte de color azul los ojos, labios con ligero lipgloss y una suve base en la cara.

Su pelo, que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, lo llevaba suelto y ligeramente rizado, con solo dos mechones del frente que se unian en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, impidiendo que el pelo se le viniera a la cara.

En sus manos llevaba unos guantes negros que le llegaban solamente al comienzo de los dedos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La musica habia comenzado, y con ella el baile de Hikari, en movimientos suaves, con la cancion de Cheetah Sisters. Dos chicas mas salieron al escenario, vestidas de una forma muy parecida a la de Hikari. Bailaban y cantaban perfecta y coordinadamente.

Y justo cuando el primer coro de esta cancion iba terminando, la cancion camabio entre mezclandose con Waiting for Tonight (remix). Y mientras salian las dos chicas del escenario, entraban a este dos chicos que vestian tambien con un estilo muy hip-hopero. Esta vez Hikari solo cantaba, mientras los dos chicos bailaban un poco de break dance.

De nuevo la musica cambio, justo en el comienzo de unos de los coros de la cancion de SOS, y las chicas de antes volvieron a salir a escena, y los chicos se iban de este. Esta vez el baile fue un poquito mas sigestivo, pero tambien con pasos de dance hall mas realizados. Luego de haber sonado dos coros seguidos, la cancion cambio nuevamente, y por ultima vez.

Era ahora la cancion Pump It, que comezo con el ritmo normal de esta en lo que entraban nuevamente los chicos, y esta vez se quedaron en el escenario las chicas. Y justo cuando los chicos se posicionaron en sus lugares, justo alas chicas, la cancion comenzo a sonar dos veces mas rapido de lo normal. Era la parte mas rapida de esta cancion, y ahora lo era mas.

Por lo que esta vez los cinco solo bailaron,pues cantar con esa ritmo, y bailar tan rapido como elloslo hacian era condenarse a si mismo a que despues estuvieran a punto de un paro cardiaco. Bailaron el ultimo tramo de esra cancion, el ultimo minuto casi, que erael mas rapido, y terminaron mientras se deslizaban de rodillas en el suelo y tomaban su pose final.

Hikari respiraba agitadamente, pero sonreia como nunca. Todo habia salido perfectamente, incluso los pasos mas difíciles de realizar. Estaba tan feliz de que le habia demostrado a Mystik que para atraer la atencion del publico no era necesario mostrar practicamente sus "voluptuosidades", y mucho menos hacer un baile tan "provocativo".

Todos aplaudian con gran fervor. Era mas que obvio quien habia ganado "El Reto".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Celos. Eso era lo que sentia Keiko en ese momento. Despues de que Hikari habia recibido una especie de trofeo y una generosa suma monetaria por parte del dueño del local, Yusuke se habia acercado a ella sonriendo un poco, le habia dicho unas cosas al oido, ella parecia haber reido ligeramente y ahora ella le hablaba al oido de el.

Despues de esto ella habia entrado de nuevo tras escenario, mientras el, Yusuke, se acercaba a ellos otra vez.

Kenji salia de nuevo, esta vez con una guitarra acustica. Alguien por alli le acerco un banco algo alto, conecto la guitarra al amprificador y acomodo el microfono a su altura.

-**Bueno, se supone que mi turno para pasar aquí se ha acabado ya hace un tiempo, pero hemos recibido un pedido especial, asi que esta es la ultima cancion que interpretare esta noche para ustedes, jovenes parejas**- dijo Kenji, mientras comenzaba a tocar los primeros acordes de la cancion.

Yusuke se dirijia a ella con una media sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_AMO LO QUE VEO, LO QUE OCULTAS  
AMO LO QUE MUESTRAS O INSINUAS  
AMO LO QUE ERES O IMAGINO  
TE AMO EN LO AJENO Y LO QUE ES MIO_**

**_AMO LO QUE ENTREGAS, LO QUE ESCONDES  
AMO TUS PREGUNTAS, TUS RESPUESTAS  
YO AMO TUS DUDAS Y CERTEZAS  
TE AMO EN LO SIMPLE Y LO COMPLEJA_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yusuke se situo detrás de su silla, se inclino hacia ella y le susurro al oido:

-**Ven, vamos a bailar.**

Keiko suspuero ligeramente, pero asintio con la cabeza. Aun estaba celosa y un poco enojada, pero era raro que Yusuke la invitara a bailar, por lo que no debia darle una negativa.

Yusuke y Keiko bailaban cerca de su mesa, abrazados, y sus movimientos eran lentos. Ellos estaban en su mundo, susurrandose cosas el uno al otro al oido.

-**No me puedo perder esto**- dijo Hikari, que acababa de llegar a donde estaban ellos, y sentandose nuevamente a la par de Kurama, mientras comia emparedado y bebia una botella de agua pura.

-**Ah?-** cuestiono Botan.

-**Ya veras**- resopndio simplemente Hikari, y le sonrio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Y AMO LO QUE DICES, LO QUE CAYAS  
AMO TUS RECUERDOS, TUS OLVIDOS  
AMO TUS OLORES, TUS FRAGANCIAS  
TE AMO EN EL BESO Y LA DISTANCIA._**

**_AMO LO QUE AMAS, YO TE AMO  
TE AMO CON AMOR, SIN DOBLE FILO  
TE AMO Y SI PUDIERA NO AMARTE,  
SE QUE TE AMARIA UN LO MISMO._**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-**Keiko, sabes que te amo, que te adoro, y que por ti podria dar mi vida?-** le pregunto Yusuke en un susurro al oido.

Keiko se tenso ligeramente. Presentia que algo iba a pasar. Recordo a Yusuke susurrandole algo a Hikari, luego penso lo peor.

-**Si, lo se muy bien, pero ¿qué pasa Yusuke?**-pregunto Keiko.

-**Keiko, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte**- le respondio el en un tono serio pero tierno, separandose de ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Y AMO LO QUE AMAS, YO TE AMO  
TE AMOPOR AMOR A DAR LO MIO  
TE AMO CON ORGULLO DE QUERERTE  
POER QUE PARA AMARTE YO HE NACIDO._**

**_AMO LO QUE SEAS Y LO QUE PUEDAS  
AMO LO QUE AFIRMAS, LO QUE NIEGAS  
AMO LO QUE DICES, LO QUE PIENSAS  
TE AMO EN LO QUE MIDES Y LO QUE PESAS._**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-**Keiko, se que esto ya te lo habia dicho antes, pero ahora quiero hacerlo formalmente, y con nuestros amigos como testigos**- Yusuke inspiro antes de proseguir.

-**Keiko¿qusieras casarte conmigo?-** le pregunto Yusuke, tomando una de las manos de Keiko, mientras se incaba en una rodilla y sacaba de una de sus bolsas una cajita aterciopelada de color rojo carmín, la cual abrio, y al hacerlo dejo ver un hermoso anillo de oro, con un pequeño diamante rodeado de topacios pequeñitos.

¡Un anillo de compromiso!

Los ojos de Keiko brillaron de emocion. Volteo a ver a sus amigos. Hikari le sonrio. Y entonces comprendio todo. La tardanza de Yusuke al ir porla comida para el picnic, las miradas, la charla que Yusuke tuvo con Hikari que nunca escucho, la cancion especial... todo.

¡Ellos lo habian planeado asi!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Y AMO LO QUE ATRAPAS, LO QUE DEJAS  
AMO TU ALEGRIA Y TUS TRISTEZAS  
TE AMO EN LA CARNE Y EN EL ALMA  
TE AMO EN TUS CRISIS Y EN TUS CALMAS_**

**_AMO LO QUE PIDE Y REGALAS  
AMO TUS CARICIAS, TUS OFENSAS  
AMO TUS INSTANTES Y LO ETERNO  
TE AMO EN TU CIELO Y EN TU INFIERNO_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-**Si!-** le respondio Keiko, mientras lagrimas de felicidad amenazaban son salir de sus ojos. Entre tanto, Yusuke ponia el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Keiko. Cuando el se paro, ella se lanzo a sus brazos y se besaron. Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurria, se acababa la cancion. Y la gente aplaudia con fuerza, mientras miraban la tierna escena. Flashes se disparaban por varios lados.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_AMO LO QUE AMAS Y TE AMO  
TE AMO CON AMOR, SIN DOBLE FILO  
TE AMO Y SI PUDIERA NO AMARTE  
SE QUE TE AMARIA AUN LO MISMO_**

**_Y AMO LO QUE AMAS, YO TE AMO  
TE AMO POR AMOR A DAR LO MIO  
TE AMO CON ORGULLO DE QUERERTE  
POR QUE PARA AMARTE YO HE NACIDO_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Quince minutos despues de este suceso, todos salian del Hark Rock Caffee muy animados. Hikari y las demas chicas hablaban muy animadamente.

-**Oigan!-** llamo Hikari, captando la atencion del grupo.-** En dos semanas eselcumpleaños de mi sobrino, Akira. Y como todos los años, vamos a hacerle una pequeñafiesta en la playa. A si que si quieren llegar, pues nos vamos en dos semanas, y nos vamos a reunir en la estacion de Shibuya.**

-**Seria divertido**- dijo Botan.-** Tengo tiempo de no ir a la playa.**

-**Si**- respondieron otros.

-**Entonces, nos seguimos viendo**- dijo Hikari, dando por terminada su conversacion. Cada quien tomo su rumbo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Keiko y Yusuke estaban en el apartamento de esta nuevamente. Sin decirse nada, ellos estaban abrazados, diciendose nuevamente cosas al oido. Y de repente Yusuke beso a Keiko, por algo que ella le habia dicho. El nivel de este beso, que habia comenzado siendo dulce, iba subiendo a cada segundo. Yusuke abrio la puerta del cuarto de Keiko sin dejar de besar a su, ahora, prometida. Una vez dentro cerrola puerta tras de si, y comenzaron un juego de caricias suaves, y apasionadas a la vez. Toparon con la cama y Keiko callo hacia atras, jalando consigo a Yusuke.

-**Te amo**- susurrro ella a al oido de Yusuke.

-**Yo tambien**- respondio el, y atrapo con su boca la de ella. Asi esa noche ellos se entregaron el uno al otro, con amor y pasion.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hikari estaba a poco menos de dos cuadras de su apartamento, cuando sientio que algo le paso rozando la mejilla. Habia decidido regresar caminando a su apartamento. Tenia que pensar.

Vio que era el objeto que le habia pasado lastimando. Un trozo de hielo cristalizado. Inmediatamente supo quien era su atacante.

-**No importa que diga Superior, me vengare de ti. Y te hare pagar caro esta vergüenza que me has hecho pasar**- dijo una voz femenina con odio y desparecio por detrás de la espalda de Hikari. Esta ni se inmuto. Solo se quedo alli con una mirada impasible hasta que su atacante desaparecio. Y luego corrio.

Habia aprendido a no mostrar su miedo, si. Pero aun lo sentia, y era algo que no podia evitar. Entro a su apartamento, pero no se molesto en encender la luz. Era suficiente con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. La cual estaba abierta.

-**Quien te ha hecho ese corte en tu mejilla?**- pregunto una voz ronca de entre las sombras. Hikari dio un respingo.

-**Hiei...-** dijo ella en un susurro. De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas silenciosas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**TERMINADO EL 8 DE 0CTUBRE DE 2006, HORA: 8:40 AM  
**

**N.A: **Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo. En este capitulo conocimos un poquito mas a Mystik, y su odio a las hermanas Zion. ¿Alguna idea de por que? Ya veran. Tambien vemos a la "Multi Face Girl" de Hikari. Cantante, bailarina, estudiante, excelente tia ¿que mas podemos esperarde ella? Mucho, se los aseguro. Tambien ya vimos que al fin Yusuke le pidio a Keiko casarse, formalmente y frente a sus amigos. Por que si recuerdan, en el anime, Yusuke antes de irse al Makai a conocer a Raizen, le dice a Keiko que cuando regrese se casarian. Y bueno, ya termine con esta pareja. Ahora si me puedo dedicar a las otras XD. Y por ultimo vemos que Hikari es atacada por un alguien misterioso, que es mujer. ¿Adivinan quien?

No se pueden perder el siguiente capitulo, donde descubriremos mas a cerca de las hermanas Zion, el encuentro de Shizuru con Hikari, el secreto de Shizuru, conoceremos a uno de los malos, mucho mas! ESTEN PENDIENTES! n.n

PERO ANTES... OTROS **5 RR** O NO ACTUALIZO! (Y no de la misma persona Kanna-chan)

**Agradesco los RR de: Kanna Urameshi, Fabiola Modoki** y **Keiko Urameshi** (y a las personas que leyeron el fic, y que no dejaron RR).

**Sugerencia del capitulo:** La sugerencia de este capitulo es un **Ginny/Draco** para las personas que gusten de esta pareja. El fic se llama **Una luna y una estrella** y es de **Dayah.** He aqui la direccion:

w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 8 8 7 4 8 4 / 1 /

**Se despide,**

**Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe**

_"You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

**HEY! ANTES DE IRTE! SE TE OLVIDA DEJAR TU RR. GRACIAS! JA NE! n.n**


End file.
